


timeline

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pretty cool. I like you!" Bokuto had told him, grinning brightly after watching the first year's practice match, and it's definitely one of the last things Akaashi had expected to be told by his upperclassman, on their second meeting, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the year with bokuaka! /thumbs up emoji

When Akaashi looks back on his first few meetings with Bokuto, he remembers them with just a bit of fondness.

 

Bokuto had been, in short, the most noticeable player in the gym. He was loud, charismatic, and just bordering overly-friendly.

 

The third years at that time picked on him in the joking sort way, and it made him look important. He also seemed to be highly valued as a spiker, and Akaashi is sure that his curiosity hadn't been the only one to be piqued.

 

"You're pretty cool. I like you!" Bokuto had told him, grinning brightly after watching the first year's practice match, and it's definitely one of the last things Akaashi had expected to be told by his upperclassman, on their second meeting, no less.

 

For one reason or the other, Bokuto had continued to stick to Akaashi, and after that, the rest of the team had started to associate the two together, by something of instinct and time.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Hey, hey, Akaashi! You wanna help me with my spikes?" Bokuto asks, as the team is cleaning up during afternoon practice.

 

Akaashi turns to face him, confused by the other upperclassmen frantically shaking their heads at him from behind Bokuto.

 

"...Sure," he replies, regardless, and it's probably the greatest regret of his night.

 

"Ah, since you're a first year, practicing with me will help you a lot too," Bokuto comments, as they're stepping out into the tennis courts, volleyball in hand.

 

"Are you sure it's okay to use the tennis courts?" Akaashi asks, briefly glancing around.

 

"Yup! All we have to do is make the net a bit higher," Bokuto says, casually untying one side of the net to raise it, as if he's done it a hundred times before.

 

"...That's not what I meant," Akaashi states, but helps him adjust the other side of the net anyway.

 

With that, their practice together begins, and everything's a bit different from what Akaashi had expected.

 

It takes a while for Akaashi to get used to Bokuto's pace, and he had definitely lost count on how many times the ball had flown out of the court.

 

It had taken a while, and yet, it hadn't taken as long as Akaashi had initially thought it would.

 

Within that practice session, Akaashi had caught on to Bokuto's pace and different habits, and it almost felt as if Bokuto had somewhat been accommodating him as well.

 

Akaashi keeps his eyes on the ball as Bokuto spikes it, inevitably impressed by how forcefully it hits the ground, almost every single time.

 

On what feels like the hundredth toss, Akaashi's gaze moves towards Bokuto's face, out of curiosity, and when he sees the sparks in his eyes and the wide smile on his face, he goes a bit breathless.

 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto calls out, brow raised when he sees Akaashi standing still in his spot.

 

"Sorry," Akaashi mutters, walking to retrieve the ball, breath still unsteady, and it's something he'd very much like to blame on simple fatigue.

 

...

 

"Bokuto-san, it's a bit late," Akaashi says, catching his breath as he holds onto the net for additional stability.

 

Bokuto takes out his phone to check the time, startled when he reads it.

 

"Oho, it's already eight. You should've said something earlier, Akaashi," Bokuto comments, tucking the volleyball underneath his arm.

 

"...I tried," Akaashi sighs, barely audible as he starts to do some arm stretching.

 

"Ah, I'm really happy though," Bokuto tells him, beaming, and Akaashi quietly raises a brow.

 

"Most people don't bother practicing with me for this long," Bokuto continues, looking at him fondly, and Akaashi can't help but wonder why he had stayed in the first place.

 

"...Aren't you tired?" Akaashi questions, slightly reluctant, when he sees Bokuto spinning the volleyball between his hands.

 

Bokuto turns to face him, sweat trailing down his cheek, the classic image of a sports overachiever.

 

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm really happy too," Bokuto tells him, smiling, and it's extremely close to the smile that had happened while they had been practicing.

 

"Ah, I'll go get us some drinks!" Bokuto suddenly says, fishing through his pockets for spare change, and before Akaashi has the chance to say anything, he's running off.

 

Akaashi stares after him, for just a few seconds, before he sits down on the court, tapping the volleyball that Bokuto had been holding a few moments before.

 

He exhales a long breath, slightly shaky.

 

_It's a shining smile._

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

When Akaashi wakes up, it's four in the afternoon and raining.

 

He turns, wondering why it's so warm, and it doesn't take him long to find out that it's because he's only centimeters away from Bokuto, whose still visibly deep in slumber.

 

Akaashi lifts his head, vision bleary, as he tries to remember how they had ended up taking a nap when they were supposed to be filling out paperwork for the upcoming tournament.

 

He looks over at the abandoned paperwork on the table, before he stares at the wet uniforms hanging on the chairs, all due to the sudden downpour after school, plus the fact that Bokuto's dryer is currently still in use.

 

Akaashi quietly rubs at his eyes, catching the subtle scent of Bokuto on his sleeves, before he takes a glance at the person next to him.

 

_...His hair's going down_ , Akaashi notices, unwillingly reaching over to ruffle the locks now splayed over Bokuto's forehead.

 

"'I like you,' huh," Akaashi mutters, remembering the words Bokuto had told him, just a year ago, with the smile that hasn't changed much.

 

Akaashi stifles a yawn as he puts his head down against the pillows again, pulling the blankets up to their chins, before he goes back to sleep, because he's not quite in the mood to wake him up yet.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"You helped me find it," Bokuto states, lying down on the floor of the clubroom, and Akaashi turns, frowning in confusion.

 

"What?" He asks, as he's still pulling his school uniform on.

 

"That moment. The one that made me like volleyball. Because of the straight spike," Bokuto explains, fragmented.

 

"...That was because you worked hard, wasn't it?" Akaashi points out, because abruptly being thanked by Bokuto, and in a slightly serious manner, is a bit of a strange feeling.

 

Bokuto sits up quickly, eyes shining.

 

"Yeah, but you were the one who stayed with me to practice it. You never left," Bokuto tells him, straightforward, and Akaashi flinches, because it's true.

 

"Hey, hey, by the way, what'd you think of my straight today?" Bokuto inquires, bouncing lightly in his spot, and Akaashi can tell that now he's just fishing for compliments.

 

He inhales a deep breath while adjusting his tie, as he considers telling him the truth.

 

"'Amazing,'" Akaashi says, repeating the thought that had crossed his mind when he had watched the ball fly passed the blockers.

 

He finally turns to face him, cringing lightly at the enthusiastic smile on Bokuto's face, before he grabs a hold of his bag.

 

"I'm gonna— buy you a popsicle on the way home!" Bokuto exclaims, too happy, as he throws an arm around him.

 

"I don't need it, and it's snowing out, Bokuto-san," Akaashi sighs, not sure whether or not he should regret openly complimenting him, but when he sees the grin on Bokuto's face, widening still, he feels that he knows the answer.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Akaashi takes in a deep breath as he stands by the window, glancing down at the aftermath of the third year graduation outside.

 

_Time went by quickly_ , Akaashi thinks to himself, leaning against the windowsill when he spots Bokuto, Konoha, and the rest of the team huddled together around the same area.

 

Bokuto's easy to spot, with his unique hairstyle, and the way he runs around childishly, making it hard not to notice him.

 

The curtain blows back a bit, and Akaashi closes his eyes against the breeze, knowing that he should probably go down to start congratulating his upperclassmen before Bokuto finds and mockingly scolds him.

 

He opens his eyes, once the wind passes, to see that Bokuto is no longer in sight.

 

He frowns, squinting lightly.

 

_...Where did Bokuto-san go?_

 

"Hey, hey, Akaashi!" There's a familiar voice, followed by loud knocking on a desk top, and he turns, a bit startled when he sees Bokuto standing there.

 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi states, because he doesn't quite know what else to say to him, not with the slightly strange air of nostalgia still on him.

 

"I saw you at the window. You're supposed to be congratulating your senpai, you know," Bokuto tells him, beaming lightly, and Akaashi's eyes are instantly drawn to the rolled up diploma in his hand.

 

Akaashi keeps quiet, and Bokuto walks forward, sitting up on one of the desks to look out the window with him.

 

"Two years with you really passed by fast," Bokuto remarks suddenly, tucking the rolled up diploma in his pocket before he glances off to the side, sighing a bit.

 

"Yeah, I guess they did," Akaashi admits, and he wonders if that's his own equivalent to the ' _I'll miss you_ ' that he'll probably never be able to say clearly.

 

He's been trying to avoid thinking on it too much, but now that it's inevitable, Akaashi can't help but realize that Bokuto won't be in the gym to greet him anymore, first thing in the morning.

 

He realizes that there won't be anymore Bokuto spontaneously showing up in the second year halls claiming that he's there to use the bathroom, even when the bathroom on the third year floor is working just fine.

 

He realizes that there won't be anymore Bokuto dragging him to his third year classroom during lunch, just to eat and talk about how good the yakisoba bread is.

 

He realizes that there won't be anymore after-afternoon practices, and that the casual walks home will probably cease to exist as well.

 

Akaashi exhales a long breath, because this is probably the last time he'll be standing with Bokuto in a high school classroom, and it makes his chest tighten.

 

The sound of something hitting the floor snaps Akaashi out of his thoughts, and he glances over to see Bokuto's diploma rolling near him.

 

"Ah, I'll get it," Akaashi says, walking over to pick it up.

 

He bends down, hand reaching to grab it, but stops short when Bokuto's hand is suddenly on top of his, unclenched.

 

Akaashi's gaze flickers up, and he sees Bokuto bent down next to him, looking mostly awkward.

 

Akaashi raises a brow at the hand resting lightly against his, but when he sees the spark in Bokuto's eyes, he feels that he somewhat understands.

 

"Bokuto"—

 

"Akaashi," Bokuto cuts in, and the only things Akaashi can process next are the scraping of chairs against the floor, and the light tugging on the collar of his shirt.

 

After that, he's quick to realize that there's a warmth on his lips, soft, yet slightly chapped, and he closes his eyes in impulse, because it's something he can most definitely accept.

 

At the sudden heat that runs along his lips, Akaashi shudders, arms reaching up to grip back at Bokuto's shirt when it feels like his head's spinning.

 

When Bokuto pulls away, by the smallest inch, Akaashi tugs insistently at his tie, allowing one more soft press before he finally leans back, feeling breathless, and slightly confused.

 

Akaashi shifts his weight against the wall next to them, and when he registers the sound of third years and loud underclassmen still outside, Akaashi realizes that Bokuto had probably dropped the diploma on purpose, so that no one would see them through the window.

 

His heart skips a few beats, or that's what it feels like.

 

"Bokuto-san, you shouldn't do these kinds of things when you just plan on leaving," Akaashi says, being honest, because he probably won't see him in a while, but he'll definitely remember that moment for months to come.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bokuto questions, looking genuinely curious, and Akaashi suppresses a sigh.

 

"Since you're going to university," he replies, and he vaguely wonders why they're still sitting on the floor.

 

"Eh? Nobody told you?" Bokuto remarks, and at that, it's Akaashi's turn to look puzzled.

 

"I'm going somewhere local. If I get used to the longer commute, then I probably won't even move out of my house," Bokuto explains, a naive glint in his eyes.

 

"...No one told me," Akaashi states, making a mental note to ask the team about that later.

 

"So you're kinda stuck with me, then," Bokuto says, grinning as he reaches over and fondly ruffles Akaashi's hair.

 

"I guess so," Akaashi replies, smiling lightly as he finally hands him back the rolled up diploma.

 

"Ah! I forgot that I promised to take pictures with some guys from the other class!" Bokuto suddenly says, standing up and hastily dusting off his pants.

 

"Let's go, so that you can congratulate Konoha and everyone else," Bokuto continues, quickly grabbing onto Akaashi's hand to pull him up, before he jogs out of the classroom, muttering something along the lines of "crap, they're gonna get mad at me," as Akaashi is following behind him.

 

"Akaashi! Let's buy meat buns on the way home!" Bokuto calls out, briefly turning to face him, and smiling brightly.

 

"Okay," Akaashi replies, placing his hands into his pockets as he continues to walk after him, because as he thinks about it, he wouldn't mind having to spend a couple more days, months, years, with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a backstory fic only (because I've really been wanting a bokuaka backstory, and this isn't even the type of backstory I imagined tbh) but things got out of hand and now I'm wondering what just happened.


End file.
